Pivotable supports have been used for many years to facilitate dispensing liquid from containers, from very small bottles of wine and distilled liquors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,047 by Bersano, to large barrels of gasoline or oil as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,745 by Parr.
Prior art in dispensing small bottles is in the area for decanting of wines such as the manual process using a hand crank and pulleys, gears, or friction as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,047 by Bersano, or serving wines using a knob on the pivotal device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,945B2 by McCall. Both methods rely on the individual or server to pour the proper portion of liquid into the glass or container. Wiemholt discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,241 B2 automating the wine decanting process using a tilting process where the entire bottle is dispensed into a container.
There is also prior art using pumps such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,421 issued to Morrison, or pressurized gas disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,179 by Cecil. Additionally, there are many gravity-fed systems, where the bottle is placed upside down with the opening on the bottom and a manual valve controls the liquid. Automating the process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,598 by Slagle.